icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2011-12 Detroit Red Wings season
The 2011–12 Detroit Red Wings season was the 86th season for the National Hockey League franchise that was established on September 25, 1926. The Red Wings finished the season with a 48–28–6 record and for the first time since 1990–91 season, the Red Wings did not finish first or second in the division, finishing third. Also, the Red Wings had their earliest playoff exit since 2006 against the Edmonton Oilers, losing to the Nashville Predators in 5 games. Off-season On July 19, 2011, goaltender Chris Osgood announced his retirement from the NHL after 17 seasons.Osgood retires Osgood won three Stanley Cups with the Red Wings and will remain with the Red Wings organization, working with Detroit's goaltending prospects. Regular season On February 12, against the Philadelphia Flyers, the Red Wings tied an NHL record of 20 consecutive home wins. The only two other teams to accomplish this feat was the 1930 Boston Bruins and the 1976 Philadelphia Flyers. On February 14, against the Dallas Stars, the Red Wings broke the NHL record of 20 consecutive home wins, becoming the first team to record 21 straight home wins. The streak was extended to 23 on February 19 with a win over the San Jose Sharks. The streak started on November 5, 2011 against the Anaheim Ducks. However, the streak would end at 23 games with a 4–3 shootout loss to the Vancouver Canucks on February 23, 2012. Standings Divisional standings Conference standings Schedule and results Regular season |- | colspan=11 | |- | colspan=11 | |- | colspan=11 | |- | colspan=11 | |- | colspan=11 | |-''' | colspan=11 | |- | colspan="11" style="text-align:center;"| Legend: |} Playoffs |- | colspan="11" style="text-align:center;"| Legend: |} Player stats Skaters Note: GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; +/− = Plus/Minus; PIM = Penalty Minutes |} |} Goaltenders Note: GP = Games Played; TOI = Time On Ice (minutes); W = Wins; L = Losses; OT = Overtime Losses; GA = Goals Against; SO = Shutouts; Sv% = Save Percentage; GAA = Goals Against Average |} |} †Denotes player spent time with another team before joining Red Wings. Stats reflect time with the Red Wings only. ‡Traded mid-season Bold/italics denotes franchise record Awards and records Awards Records Milestones The Detroit Red Wings officially broke the NHL record for consecutive home games won, on February 14, 2012. They defeated the Dallas Stars by a score of 3–1, breaking the 1929–30 Boston Bruins and the 1975–76 Philadelphia Flyers previous record of 20 games. The streak ended at 23 wins after a shootout loss to the Vancouver Canucks on February 23, 2012. Final roster Updated April 16, 2012. |} Transactions The Red Wings have been involved in the following transactions during the 2011–12 season. Trades Free agents signed Free agents lost Claimed via waivers Lost via waivers Lost via retirement Player signings Draft picks See also * 2011–12 NHL season References Category:Detroit Red Wings seasons Detroit Red Wings season, 2011–12